Nipbots
|image= Nipbots in Chisel 2 |attack=Dangerous to touch (CH2 & NMD) |abilities=Can disguise themselves as usual turnips (CH2 & NMD) |health=One hit (CH2) |points=Fifty (CH2) |game=Chisel 2, Nitrome Must Die, Super Stock Take }} Nipbots are enemies in Chisel 2, as well as in Nitrome Must Die. They hide normally by going on the ground so they can't be seen. They appear as a ware in Super Stock Take. Appearance Nipbots are robots, coloured and in the shape of a turnip. Nipbots when they tun into their robot form have pink eyes, a robot like mouth, and small legs. Game information Chisel 2 In Chisel 2, nipbots are present on green coloured planets, usually among other nipbots. Nipbots place themselves in the ground, appearing as a regular turnip, waiting for Chiseler come to their planet. Once Chiseler lands on the planet, Nipbots closest to Chiseler will thrust themselves out of the ground with their hands, and begin to walk towards him. Most Turnips in Chisel 2 are nipbots, except for the giant prize turnip seen in the first level the nipbots appear in. If Chiseler approaches any other turnips, they will get out of the ground and begin to chase Chiseler, as all the turnips on a planet will not get up when Chiseler lands on the planet. Nipbots, like quackbots, will walk towards Chiseler, reversing their walking direction when an opposite faster route can be taken to get to Chiseler. To kill a nipbot, Chiseler has to drill underneath it. Nipbots can be killed even when they haven't yet gotten out of the ground, Chiseler has to simply drill underneath the turnip. Jumping on top of a nipbot will push the nipbot back into the ground, an easy way to stop them from chasing Chiseler, but this will only be for a while, then the nipbots will jump again out of the ground if Chiseler didn't do anything during the little time. Nipbots can be easily killed if Chiseler drills into multiple nipbots in a group. When they appear in the ground, they look like regular, non-harmful turnips, which appear uncommonly throughout Chisel 2, these objects able to be dislodged by Chiseler and also appearing in different sizes. BigTurnip.png|A big turnip as seen in level 2 Nitrome Must Die Nipbots appear in the game Nitrome Must Die as enemies. Nipbots appear in a Challenge level and a few after that. They appear at first alongside alien bees which only appear in a challenge level. They only appear in two levels, A challenge level in level set 21-30 and a normal level in level set 51-60. Nipbots walk horizontally on platforms, among other nipbots. Nipbots, when hit, will retreat into the ground in the same behavior as the robot squids. When in the ground, they will be unable to be harmed until they pop back out again. If the player continues to fire upon the nipbot then it will stay under ground. This usually can take some time. It is sometimes difficult to harm them due to them often being in the ground, and due to the sweeping trip wire laser attached to the ceiling of that Challenge Level. File:Nipbot.png|Nipbots in NMD; notice the color of its rim and the leaves. File:Nipbots.png|A nipbot disguising itself as a usual turnip (NMD) Super Stock Take A nipbot appears as a ware for levels nine and eleven in Super Stock Take. NipbotStocktake.png|In Super Stock Take Trivia * Nipbots is actually a portmanteau of the words "Tur'nip''' Ro'bots'"'' Category:Enemies Category:Chisel series Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Recurring enemies Category:Super Stock Take